ilvolofandomcom-20200215-history
Grande Amore
"Grande Amore" is a song performed by Il Volo and written by Francesco Boccia and Ciro Esposito. The song is 3:45 minutes long and is featured on the album Sanremo Grande Amore. It was also used to represent Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015. Lyrics Chiudo gli occhi e penso a lei Il profumo dolce della pelle sua È una voce dentro che mi sta portando dove nasce il sole Sole sono le parole Ma se vanno scritte tutto può cambiare Senza più timore te lo voglio urlare questo grande amore Amore, solo amore è quello che sento Dimmi perché quando penso, penso solo a te Dimmi perché quando vedo, vedo solo te Dimmi perché quando credo, credo solo in te Grande amore Dimmi che mai Che non mi lascerai mai Dimmi chi sei Respiro dei giorni miei d’amore Dimmi che sai Che solo me sceglierai Ora lo sai Tu sei il mio unico grande amore Passeranno primavere, Giorni freddi e stupidi da ricordare Maledette notti perse a non dormire altre a far l’amore Amore, sei il mio amore Per sempre, per me. Dimmi perché quando penso, penso solo a te Dimmi perché quando amo, amo solo te Dimmi perché quando vivo, vivo solo in te Grande amore Dimmi che mai Che non mi lascerai mai. Dimmi chi sei Respiro dei giorni miei d’amore Dimmi che sai Che non mi sbaglierei mai Dimmi che sei Che sei il mio unico grande amore Origins Composition The song was written in 2003 by the singer Francesco Boccia, and composed by Ciro "Tommy" Esposito (member of the Italian band Il Giardino dei Semplici), with an idea to make it performed by classical music singers. It was performed by the Boccia itself and proposed for Sanremo Music Festival in 2005, but it was rejected because it was considered too old. It was shelved for twelve years, and again proposed for the "Newcomers" section in the Sanremo Music Festival 2015, to be performed by duo Operapop (formed by Francesca Carli and Enrico Giovagnoli), but their participation was denied due to festival age restriction. It was also proposed to be performed by Orietta Berti, who although praised the song, refused because she wasn't available to participate in the festival. Carlo Conti, artistic director and main presenter of the 65th edition of the festival, was not satisfied with the first proposed song by the trio Il Volo, and after hearing the song "Grande amore", recommended to the song's editor Pasquale Mammaro (manager of Operapop) to contact manager Michele Torpedine and assign it to the operatic trio Il Volo. Lyrics The song lyrics were not supposed to be changed, but on the behalf and desires by the trio, two verses were changed; "regina dei giorni miei" (queen of my days) became "respiro dei giorni miei" (breath of my days), and "sotto al tuo portone" (under your doorway) became "senza più timore" (without more fear). The lyrics were changed because as the original version refers to the serenade singing by a lover under the balcony to his lady, the trio felt it was too old style for their young age. The song is not addressed to a natural person, but it's an idea of declaration of always valid love. Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Sanremo Grande Amore Category:Songs sung by Gianluca Category:Songs sung by Ignazio Category:Songs sung by Piero Category:Music